


Brothers of Best Friends Make The Best Boyfriends

by Bananase221



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Day 2, F/M, Family Dynamics, Humour, I Don't Even Know, I hope, I'm so sorry, Late submission, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Murphamy Week 2019, Murphy and Octavia friendship, Murphy and Octavia give each other horrible nicknames, Murphy and Octavia in juvie, Murphy is a Little Shit, Sexual References, Swearing, and I am using it as a plot device so nothing about it makes logical sense, because I know nothing about it, bi bellamy, for unexplained reasons, juvie being portrayed completely incorrectly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananase221/pseuds/Bananase221
Summary: Murphy and Octavia are in juvie and Octavia refuses to talk to her brother on Visitor's Day, so Murphy goes in her stead and discovers some things." Murphy sighs, then pushes the door open. He feels the guilt sting a little more when Bellamy’s head jerks hopefully towards the door, straightening himself momentarily before apparently realizing it was just Murphy and flopping back down. Murphy makes his way closer and plops himself down in the seat across from Bellamy, who whips his head up with wide eyes, confused. “Hello, Male Octavia.” "
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, (sort of) - Relationship, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Murphamy, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Past Bellamy/Echo, Past Bellamy/Fox, Past Bellamy/Gina - Relationship, linctavia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Brothers of Best Friends Make The Best Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize in advance. I don't even know what this is, and I'm a bit concerned since I wrote this while writing "Not The Only One" and I'm not sure what that says about me. But nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy this piece of weirdness! As always, any kudos, comments, and feedback are greatly appreciated and welcomed! Thank you for reading!

Brothers of Best Friends Make The Best Boyfriends

“Octaaaaviaaa, big brother’s here to see you.” Murphy calls, wandering into the rec room. “I know you’re still mad, but it seems like he really, _really_ means his apology. This time.” His sarcasm draws a smile to her lips.

“I’m still pissed. Screw him.” She rolls her eyes, flopping back into her chair.

“Well, if you insist.” Murphy grins wolfishly back at her and drapes himself over the chair next to her.

“Gross.” Her nose wrinkles. Murphy thinks it would be kinda cute if she wasn’t a bitch.

“Hey, you suggested it.” Murphy’s hands are up in surrender.

“You said you wouldn’t.” Octavia accuses, glaring slightly. Murphy knows she doesn’t really care though, and in fact has voiced many a time (when she isn’t considering ripping her brother’s throat out) that she thinks they’d make a great couple, if Bellamy wasn’t straight and with Gina.

“Scout’s honor.” Murphy crosses his heart, one hand still up, a smirk pulling at his lips.

“I know for a fact that your word means absolutely nothing.” Octavia thumps her head into her arms that have settled themselves across her knees. Murphy laughs.

“Why are you so pissed at him anyways? I mean, it wasn’t _that_ offensive.” Murphy watches her, blue eyes sharp and discerning in a way that he knows makes people uncomfortable. He’d been told as much by any person he’d had the misfortune of getting to know. People think he’s stupid because he can’t look them in the eyes, and Murphy thinks they’re stupid for even thinking that the two things are related.

“He thought we were _dating_. He gave you his dumb big brother speech, asked if we were _sleeping together_ , and then proceeded to tell you that he’d hurt you if you hurt me. As though that could ever happen.” Octavia rolls her eyes so hard Murphy thinks they are going to fall out of her head.

“While I completely agree with the last part, is it really _so offensive_ that he’d think we were dating? I mean, I’m hot, so it shouldn’t be _that_ repulsive.” Murphy’s tone is light, and he watches Octavia with amusement. He can feel a smile blooming on the corners of his lips, his face relaxing.

“Murphy. You’re hot, but you are so obviously extremely gay. My brother should know better than to think I’d be sleeping with a guy who would much rather fuck him than me.”

“It’s not my fault your brother’s gaydar sucks ass and doesn’t realize that I happen to enjoy doing so.”

“Murphy.”

“Fine. I prefer having _my_ ass sucked. Happy? Why do you enjoy fact-checking me.” Murphy watches her lips quirk at his tone.

“Because it makes you whine like a little bitch.”

“That’s what he said.”

“And what about _you_! When he did this after I introduced you, you just sat there nodding along as though you weren’t thinking about the way his hands would feel on your—”

“I—”

“Yes, you were. I know you Murphy. You just _smirked_ and _nodded_ and left me to explain to my brother that you weren’t my boyfriend while all the while you just put your arm around me and called me ‘honey’.”

“I thought I was funny.”

“Shush. And then, after Bellamy was as angry as I’d ever seen him with you rubbing up on me, you decide to corroborate my story.”

“I don’t remember what I said, can you refresh my mind?”

“Bellamy said, ‘As if that guy could ever--’ and you didn’t even let him finish before you let go of me, leaned across the table, and moaned, ‘Bend me over this table and fuck me now then, daddy, if you’re so desperate to find out’.”

“Ah, yes. An absolute gem.”

“My brother looked like he was about to die. I was so angry I wanted to strangle you right there.”

“Why aren’t you still mad at me then?”

“Because you’re my idiot and I can’t do life in this shithole without you.”

“Awwww. I love you too, Octapussy.”

Octavia groans in response, silenced, and Murphy pumps his arms in victory.

“I’ll go back and talk to him.” He says, picking himself up off his chair and sashaying out the door, smirking over his shoulder at the defeated woman behind him.

“You’re impossible.” She groans before he’s out of earshot.

“Thank you.”

Murphy glanced through the glass door towards the communal area they were holding Visitor Day in, about to enter. He pauses as Bellamy enters his view and feels slightly guilty as he watches the elder Blake obviously beating himself up about the whole situation with Octavia. He sees it in the way he has dark circles under his eyes that weren’t there when Octavia had first denied his request, and in the way his hair was out of control and beginning to curl instead of being artfully styled and slicked into place like usual. He also sees it in the self-conscious way Bellamy is glancing around himself, his shoulders unnaturally slumped, back curved, arms crossed tensely across the table. His foot is bouncing aggressively, his brows are pinched in a way Murphy has never seen (considering the amount of time he’s spent staring at the man, even before he got to know his little sister, he’s pretty sure he’s rarely furrowed his brow this extremely) and he’s worrying his lip between his teeth as though the taste of blood will summon his little sister.

Murphy sighs, then pushes the door open. He feels the guilt sting a little more when Bellamy’s head jerks hopefully towards the door, straightening himself momentarily before apparently realizing it was just Murphy and flopping back down. Murphy makes his way closer and plops himself down in the seat across from Bellamy, who whips his head up with wide eyes, confused. “Hello, Male Octavia.”

“Murphy? What are you doing here? _How_ did you get here? You have to actually have someone visiting you to be allowed through!”

“One, rude. Two, I persuaded the guard. I think he felt as bad for you as I do. Did. That comment was pretty insensitive to throw at an orphan don’t you think?”

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “How did you manage to persuade the guard?”

“My mouth is _very_ persuasive.”

“Shut up, Murphy.” Bellamy’s neck burns red and Murphy grins.

“You sure you don’t want a go?” Murphy giggles as Bellamy kicks his leg under the table.

“Where’s O?”

“Lovebug still doesn’t want to see you. Says she’s offended you even thought we were dating since I’m obviously into men. I honestly think she’s just embarrassed. She is pretty intimidating though, so it would make sense, I guess, that you think she’d domme me.”

“Really, shut up Murphy. And isn’t her being offended offensive to you?” Bellamy is getting more and more uncomfortable and Murphy realizes that he’s enjoying himself way too much, but he doesn’t want to stop now.

“I know I’m hot, and all that matters is that the right people think I’m hot. Which she thinks so. She just doesn’t think I’m fuckable. Well, yes, but also no. I’m just not her type. And she’s definitely not mine.”

“I feel like I should be offended for her but the more you speak the gladder I am.” Bellamy sounds tired and Murphy’s grin grows every second he the other man looks tormented by his presence.

“So, long story shortened by negative 60%, I am your visitee for the hour.”

“Joy.”

“So, how’s _Gina_?” Murphy clasps his hands under his chin and leans forward, elbows on the table.

They talk, to Murphy’s surprise, and he walks away feeling a little bit happier than he has in a while solely for having someone on visitor’s day to actually spend time with. He turns back to smile at Bellamy and give him a final wave just before reaching the doors leaving the visitor’s room when he realizes that Bellamy’s gaze is fixated on his ass. Murphy feels his brows furrow and he discreetly swipes at it to make sure he didn’t sit in anything. When he pulls his hands away, they’re clean and he realizes that _Bellamy Fucking Blake Is Staring At His Ass_. He watches Bellamy pull his lip back into his mouth, biting it hungrily, and feels a jolt go through him.

He stops in his tracks and turns slightly towards Bellamy who glances up at him, first at his dangerously smirking lips, and up to his amused eyes. Bellamy’s face goes beet red. His mouth opens and closes and he stands up as though he’s about to give Murphy an explanation but Murphy just gives him a ‘my eyes are up here’ gesture before turning and allowing the disbelief to show on his face as he sways his hips extra hard, forcing himself not to turn back again as he leaves the room.

He races down the hall as soon as he knows he’s out of sight. “Octavia. Octavia. Octavia. OctaviaOctaviaOctaviaOctaviaOctaviaOctaviaOctaviaOctaviaOctaviaOCTAVIAOCTAVIAOCTAVIAOCTAVIAOCTAVIAOCTAVIAOCTAVIAOCTAVIAOCTAVIAOCTAVIAOCTAVIAOCTAVIA!” He gets louder the second he sees her. The guards scold him and threaten him with a shock baton, but he ignores them, knowing that all they’ll do is give him extra work detail, which seems absolutely unimportant when _Bellamy Fucking Blake_ was just staring at his ass and Octavia needs to know that her brother isn’t as completely straight as she originally thought.

“WHAT Johnny? WHATWHATWHATWHAT?” She yells back as he gets closer, not bothering to get up and meet him.

“Your extremely straight girl-dating brother was just ogling my ass as though the world was ending and it was his last meal!” Murphy’s voice is high and tight with excitement.

Octavia pauses for a couple long moments, gaping, then, with a shriek, she finds her voice, “WHAT?!”

“YES.”

“Your—”

“MY ass!”

“Holy shit.” She falls back in her chair, body flaccid, hands pressed against her forehead, giggling maniacally, “ _Holy shit._ ”

“I just… I don’t…” Murphy’s elation makes him speechless, mind completely blown that it was, to be perfectly redundant, _his ass_ , that _Bellamy fucking Blake_ was _ogling_!

“He has a lot of explaining to do. I’m talking to him next Visitor’s Day. We both are!”

“Thank God you said that. I was about to stage a coup!”

“Murphy, you don’t even know what that means.”

“I’ve taken history.” He pauses. “Did I use it right?”

“Close enough.” She sighs.

“I would have escaped.”

“You have as much stealth as a bull in a china shop.”

“My mouth is very—”

“Shut up, Murphy. Your mouth only gets you so far.” Octavia laughs, rolling her eyes and shoving at the boy.

Murphy laughs, throwing his arm around the girl.

Murphy counted down the seconds to Visitor’s Day, much to Octavia’s visible irritation (even though Murphy knew she was watching the clock as much as he was). The day finally came and Murphy was visibly vibrating in his seat while he waited for the allotted time to begin. “We’re going to wait ten minutes. Make him sweat. Then we’ll go in.” Octavia’s voice is stern.

“But I wanna see him noowww.” Murphy groans, dropping his head into his arms where they are resting on the back of the chair he’s straddling.

“Aw, poor child. You’re just going to have to wait.”

“Fine, Octadomme.”

Bellamy laughs, hard and loud, drawing the attention of all the other visitors and inmates. Octavia is glaring at her brother, her face unimpressed, lip curled in distaste at his reaction. “What? You _said you were straight_!”

“I never said I was straight!” Bellamy laughs, his eyes bright, sparkling with humor that Murphy wishes wasn’t addressed at them. This is very important to Murphy after all, seeing as he could finally (maybe) (not likely) have a chance with _the_ Bellamy Blake. All Octavia had said was that Bellamy needed to explain himself for being a straight man eye-devouring her best friend’s ass, and he’d burst out laughing.

Murphy snaps back into the conversation when Octavia shakes herself out of her stunned silence with a shrug. “You never said you were bi either!”

“And?” Bellamy raises an amused eyebrow.

“That’s fair. Never mind.” Octavia shrugs. “It’s just that you’re never been with men before.”

“That you know of.” Bellamy smirks and Murphy finds that statement extremely sexy.

“What about Gina? I don’t think she’d like you staring at Murphy’s ass. Unless you’re in one of those open relationships. Or just friends with benefits?” Octavia rambles on, much to Murphy and Bellamy’s amusement.

“Gina and I dated for three months.” Bellamy chuckles. “We’ve been broken up for a while now and she’s very happy with a girl named Echo.”

“Isn’t that the girl you proposed to when you were like ten?”

“ _How_ do you remember that?”

Octavia shrugs. “She’s hot.”

“No! No hitting on the girls I’ve slept with or been fake married to.”

“I’m straight Bellamy. Unlike you. How about the guys you’ve slept with?”

“Ooh, yes. What about the guys you’ve slept with?” Murphy grins like the Cheshire cat.

“Shut up, Murphy. And _no_ , Octavia.”

“Fine. I’ve been in a long and committed prison relationship anyways with that dude Lincoln.”

“How committed can a prison relationship be?”

“Very. You haven’t heard them fucking. She doms him harder that anyone I’ve ever seen. Plus, they’re perfect for each other.”

“My ears are bleeding.” Bellamy groans, covering his ears and dropping his forehead against the table. “No more.”

“That’s alright. I have to go anyways. Why don’t you stay here and have a very single Bellamy type of chat with a very single Murphy Baby.”

“That’s right, Male Octavia, I can be your baby boy.”

“I don’t date criminals.” Bellamy smirks.

“How dare you lie to me. I _saw_ you with Fox.”

“I guess that’s my cue.” Octavia snorts, leaving the table.

Bellamy blushes slightly. “You saw me?”

“No, but now I know you’re lying. And that gossip in prison is strangely accurate.”

Bellamy laughs, “Fuck you.”

“Please, please do. I’d be willing. Any time. I have a lot of free time.”

“That’s because you are stuck in juvie for another six months.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

“It also wasn’t a yes. You’re my sister’s best friend for crying out loud, not that I have any clue as to how you’ve managed to stay friends.”

“She’s bossy and I like it,” Murphy grins.

Bellamy drops his dead to his hands, exasperated, but not before Murphy catches a smile on his lips.

“So, once I’m a free bird, wanna fuck?”

“I’ll do you one better. Once you’re a ‘free bird’ can I take you to dinner?” Bellamy smirks as Murphy’s face flushes like it never has before.

“Did Bellamy fucking Blake just ask me on a date?”

“Yes.” Bellamy says.

“Oh my— Wait. You’re not just humouring me are you? Because that would be so embarrassing, shit that’s awkward—” Words start spilling out of Murphy’s mouth before he can stop them and Bellamy’s eyes widen in surprise at the outflow of words before letting his face soften into something gentle.

“No, Murphy. I’m not just humouring you. I’m not that kind of guy. I really want to take you out. And I don’t mean with a gun. Although that thought has crossed my mind before. Mostly when I was jealous and I thought you were dating my sister.” Bellamy grins as Murphy stares at him in shock.

“You were _jealous_? That’s what all of that was? Holy shit!” Murphy says, grinning.

Bellamy blushes slightly. “Yes. I was jealous.” He says.

“How long have you liked me?” Murphy asks.

“Long enough that I will never tell you.”

“What? Please! Just one little hint!”

“The inciting incident may have been on a day I walked in on your dancing around while singing in your underwear. And that is the only hint.” Bellamy says with a chuckle.

“Damn, that happens way too often that that provides literally no timeframe. How depressing.” Murphy grins wolfishly at Bellamy’s bobbing Adam’s apple.

Bellamy’s just about to say something, his pupils blown wide with what Murphy hopes is lust as a two sharp whistle blows pull them out of their moment, signifying that visitor’s day is done.

Bellamy grins, getting to his feet slowly, staring at Murphy the whole time. “Until next time, I suppose.”

“Fuck yeah!” Murphy grins, watching Bellamy as he turns to exit the room with the other visitors. Murphy uses this time to fixate on his ass as he walks away. Just before Bellamy exits the room, he turns back, looking at Murphy. He smirks as Bellamy catches him staring, resulting in Bellamy repeating Murphy’s previous ‘eyes up here’ motion back at him. Murphy smiles, watching as Bellamy’s lips break into a grin before turning and leaving Murphy behind the the visitors room.

“ _Fuck_.” Murphy says, letting out a breathy chuckle before making his way back towards the communal area and Octavia.

“So? What did you talk about?” Octavia drapes her arms around Murphy’s shoulders from behind after he sits, face awed and grinning.

“I got caught staring at Bellamy fucking Blake’s ass. And he _liked_ it.” Murphy smirks, turning his head to meet Octavia’s brilliant blue gaze.

“That’s not what I asked.” She smirks, tightening her arms roughly.

“Ow. Ow! He asked me to dinner after we’re out, too.” Murphy blushes, not able to help his smile as he attempts to wriggle out of her too-tight grip.

Octavia relents to his struggling and throws her arms up in victory, shouting, “FUCK YEAH!”


End file.
